Reviving Everland
by warriorprincess101
Summary: Sorry ya'll but i have officially changed the name of it. Once called Finding of Everland. this is of my own creation. ON HOLD!POSSIBLY INDEFINATELY POSS. NOT!
1. Full Summary

Summary

Summary

Meet Lolichile and Matthew: sworn enemies, but somehow they end up relying on each other to survive. Will they be able to get over their past rivalry in time to save each other from the monsters of Everland? Or will their rivalries get the best of them and get locked in the dangerous world of Everland? Only fate may tell…Also are they the reincarnates of the legendary Princess Lolabeth Chane and her fiancé Andrew Charles Levine who were murdered for the opening of a magical world...two questions have opened up a new tale of these great adventures… Is Lolichile and Matthew's new found magical country the same magical land that Lolabeth and Andrew were murdered for? Or is it a new one waiting to be discovered??

**A/N: I know its short but work with me here. I am currently working on the prologue. It will be up later today.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

The year is 1723 and Princess Lolabeth Chane has mysteriously disappeared. A couple of hours later, the princess still hadn't been found and had missed her lessons. Where was King James and Queen Christine's youngest child? Little did the people know, she and her best friend, Commoner Andrew Charles Levine were in the mystical world of Everland: their secret, peaceful getaway from their busy lives that would one day kill them. Not that they knew that of course.

However, today their land was nowhere near what it should be. Normally Everland was sunny and bright. Today however it was dark and forbidding. Storm clouds hung low in the sky, just as threatening as the war that was about to begin. It cast a sense of forbidding over everyone.

"Andrew!! Drew!! DREEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Lolabeth's cries tore through the air, striking panic deep within Andrew's heart.

"Lolabeth! LOLA!!" he screamed, panicking. Without thinking he raced over to where he had last seen the girl who was both his country's princess and the princess of his heart, though she didn't know the last part.

What he saw when he arrived there terrified him, Lying on a ledge a further below was Lolabeth's unmoving form. _She must have fallen off of this cliff!!_ Andrew realized. Tears welled up in his eyes and one fell down his cheek. He called to her in an unsteady voice, "Lolabeth, Princess, are you alright?? Lola please answer me! Please!!" A sob escaped when he realized that it was probably useless…Lola wouldn't be answering him. He immediately thought of her parents. _What would I say to them?? I can't just go "Hello Your Majesties, I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter. What happened was we were in this magical world that we deemed ours, sir. She fell off a cliff and I couldn't do anything for her! I'm so sorry! I loved her you know!" ha how about NO he'd be thrown into a cell for being insane!!_

All thoughts ceased when he heard her voice calling to him, growing louder when he didn't respond, "Drew...Andrew!! Andrew Charles!, ANDREW CHARLES LEVINE!! Don't you dare stand there thinking and worrying! Find a way to get me up!" With that said she stood up. "Find something you can tie together to pull me up or something!"

He got some vines off of a nearby tree and tied them together. As soon as she tied them around her waist, he pulled her up. She smiled "Thanks Drew!!" He smiled as well. He couldn't resist any longer. She just looked so beautiful standing there. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him tightly. As tears once again welled up in his eyes and spilled over he whispered to her fiercely, "Lolabeth Chane, _never _do that to me again." To himself he said, "Oh forget it!" Then pulling back enough so he could look her in the eyes he whispered, "Lola. My Princess. Oh my goodness! Baby, I was so upset; I thought you were dead!! It scared me angel!!"

Lola smiled up at him saying, "Well Drew, I'm alright now, and it's all thanks to you. You are such a great friend to me Andrew." She wrapped her arms around him hugging him back before she continued, "I can promise you this Drew. I Princess Lolabeth Krista Lillian Chane, will always be the best friend of, be loyal in my friendship to, stay honest to, and help in any time of need, you, my Commoner Andrew Charles Jonathan Levine, for the rest of my life and forever on." All of this she said without a single break in her voice, even when both her tears and Drew's fell.

Strong sudden emotions swelled up inside Drew and he smiled weakly at her. He leaned down, kissing her on both cheeks before he straightened. "Lola, I can promise you this as well. I, Commoner Andrew Charles Jonathan Levine, will always be the best friend of, be loyal in my friendship to, stay honest to, help in any times needed for, and love you, my Princess Lolabeth Krista Lillian Chane, for the rest of my life and forever on." He barely finished before tears were flowing too thickly for him to speak. A few minutes later he was able to continue. "Lola, I'm not lying I really do-"just then, a giant roared, cutting him off, its footsteps shaking the ground.

Andrew looked at her for a second, not even thinking about what he was about to do. He knew she couldn't run so he bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. After making sure she wouldn't get hurt, he started sprinting towards the door to their world. As soon as he reached it, he wrenched it open before he fell through it. Right before they reached their destination, he twisted, so not to hurt his princess under his weight.


	3. meet lolichile:

AN: OK I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END AND NO THIS ISNT ALL OF CHAPTER ONE BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YALL SOMETHING TO HOLD YOURSELF OVER TILL I CAN FINISH IT

AN: OK I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END AND NO THIS ISNT ALL OF CHAPTER ONE BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YALL SOMETHING TO HOLD YOURSELF OVER TILL I CAN FINISH IT!!

_**This chapter is dedicated to my very first reader and reviewer Sendmeonmyway!! Thank you so much for commenting and giving me your honest opinions all the time and I was wondering if by any chance Sendmeonmyway if you would like to be my beta or if you would like to wait with everyone else to find out what happens. Then if ya except then I will ask you how to tell you how to send it to you as my beta **__****__** PLEASE PEOPLE IF YOU WANT ME TO FEEL LIKE CONTINUEING POSTING THIS YOU MUST REVIEW!!NOW without further ado I give you………………CHAPTER ONE!! WELL PART OF IT AT LEAST!!**_

Chapter 1

"Lolichile!! Wake up!!" a voice called up the stairs. Lolichile made no movements. Five minutes later, Lolichile still wasn't awake. "Lolichile Camtilier! Wake up right now!!" Mrs. Camtilier yelled. Yet no response came. "Lolichile Josephine Camtilier!! If you don't get up _RIGHT NOW _I will let your brothers come and wake you up!!" At that Lolichile sat up abruptly, almost falling off of her bed.

"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!!IM UP IM MA!!" she called. Getting out of bed, she brushed her thick, waist-length black hair before swiftly pulling it back and braiding it. Splashing some of the cold water on her face to clean it, she sighed when it shocked her awake with its frigid temperature. She slid out of her nightgown, pulling her chemise, petticoats, and beautiful new school dress.

"Loli, dear, come and get your breakfast! Your mom made your favorite!" her pa called.

"Coming, pa!" Loli smiled. Oh how she loved her pa!! He was so nice to her all those days she came home crying because of that jerk Matthew Levine was so cruel to her. Clambering down the wooden ladder that went to and from her loft bedroom the hurried to the kitchen. As she ate she spoke to her parents dreading having to go and face Matthew again. Half an hour later she was walking toward the one room schoolhouse and was surprised to find that her best friend Anna was just heading out as well.

_**AN: OK PEOPLE NOW AS MANY OF YOU KNOW SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY FOR ME SO I WILL NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS AND PATIENCE FROM ALL OF YOU!! ESPECIALLY AS I HAVE AN EDITOR AND HOPEFULLY SOON A BETA READER!!:) MY BEST FRIEND WILL BE MAD IF I DON'T LET HER EDIT IT SO YEAH! ILL KEEP THE UPDATES COMING AS I CAN AND AS YOU REVIEW!!THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS UP NEXT!! I WANT AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS PREFERABLY 10 BUT THAT IS PROBABLY AIMING A LITTLE HIGH FOR THIS CHAPTER EVEN IF IT IS A NEW PERSON REVIEWING ON THE WHOLE THING IT WILL ONLY COUNT AS ONE SO IF YOU WANT THIS UPDATE PLEASE GET YOUR FRIENDS TO READ TI!PLEASE I AM BEGGING AND IM SERIOUS IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS IM NOT UPDATING AND NO THEY CANT ALL BE FROM THE SAME PERSON SORRY!! OH AND ALSO YOU MAY SEE ME ON REVIEWING BUT HEY IF I DON'T GET THOSE REVIEWS THIS STORY WON'T BE UPDATED:) love ya'll!! your loyal author warriorprincess101**_


	4. sorry another authors note but PLZ READ

Alright everyone I really really really want to update BUT I AM NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS

Alright everyone I really really really want to update BUT I AM NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS!! It is very…unencouraging to me for yall to not review. I have chapter one finished, however I need to edit part of it again then send it to Sendmeonmyway so she can edit it as well. Also check out her stories they are fabulous she is on my favorite authors list. Please review and I will post the update. Thanks!!

warriorprincess101


	5. Completed Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lolichile!! Wake up!!" a voice called up the stairs.

Lolichile made no movements. Five minutes later, Lolichile still wasn't awake. "Lolichile Camtilier! Wake up right now!!" Mrs. Camtilier yelled.

Yet no response came. "Lolichile Josephine Camtilier!! If you don't get up _RIGHT NOW _I will let your brothers come and wake you up!!"

At that Lolichile sat up abruptly, almost falling off of her bed.

"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!! I'M UP MA!!" she called. Getting out of bed, she brushed her thick, waist-length black hair before swiftly pulling it back and braiding it. She splashed some of the cold water on her face to clean it and sighed when it shocked her awake with its frigid temperature. She slid out of her nightgown, pulling on her chemise, petticoats, and beautiful new school dress.

"Loli, dear, come and get your breakfast! Your mom made your favorite!" her pa called.

"Coming, pa!" Loli smiled. Oh how she loved her pa!! He was so nice to her all those days she came home crying because that jerk Matthew Levine was so cruel to her.

She clambered down the wooden ladder that went to and from her loft bedroom then hurried to the kitchen. As she ate, she spoke to her parents all the while thinking about how she was dreading having to go to school and face Matthew again.

Half an hour later she was walking toward the one room schoolhouse and was surprised to find that her best friend Anabel was just heading out as well.

"Anabel! Hi! Wow, I must really be running late if I am running into you! Either that or….no that wouldn't be it."

Anabel laughed. "Lolichile, if you really must know, I simply woke up early so I could get to school on time for once. And no, it isn't the first sign of the apocalypse. There are two reasons. The first is simply because I wanted to. And secondly because Ms Lavender Brown said that if I was ever late for school again I would really be in trouble."

Loli laughed. Ana was _always _having things like that said to her.

They soon reached the schoolhouse, still laughing over Ana's trouble with teachers. It was halfway through the arithmetic lessons that the sharp knock sounded at the door. Everyone jumped, startled. Ms Lavender walked to the door and stepped out. The class heard muffled voices and then returning footsteps, Ms Lavender walked up the aisle until she reached Lolichile's desk. "Lolichile, there is someone here to see you," she stated simply before walking back to her desk.

Lolichile looked confused and wondered '_Who would come to speak to me? Ma and Pa have no reason to visit me do they?'_

Lolichile began to worry '_What if something is wrong! What if someone is hurt! No Loli you must stop this you really must. Who could it be??'_

These types of thoughts continued to run through her head as she walked down the aisle and through the coatroom to the porch of the school.

Standing there was a man around 6'2" stood there. He had intelligent grey eyes and brown hair. Lolichile stopped right outside the school's door, very suspicious of this unknown man. She thought for a moment trying to see if she could place him, but it was to no avail. It was completely and utterly _useless_. She had no clue who this man was.

"Hello Ms. Camtilier. You are Ms. Lolichile Camtilier, right?" The man asked.

Loli nodded, still quite wary of this man.

The man smiled. "Alright. Good. Now Miss Camtilier I know you don't know me and are probably quite wary of me. Do not worry. My name is Sir Alem Shanahan. I am with the Order of the Lost Queen. Do you know what that is?"

Lolichile's brow creased in confusion as she shook her head no.

Sir Shanahan sighed heavily. He muttered to himself, "I have more to explain than I expected."

Then in a volume that he knew Lolichile could hear he said, "The Order of the Lost Queen is an organization _completely _dedicated to finding out more about Her Royal Highness Princess Lolabeth Krista Lillian Chane and her beloved fiancé His Almost Royal Highness Commoner Andrew Charles Jonathan Levine. We know of course that they died a very mysterious and gruesome death." Sir Shanahan paused. "Is Matthew Levine enrolled here in this very school by any chance? Is he at school?"

Lolichile heaved a sigh, "Yes, he does. Would you like for me to get him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Shanahan, oh wait, I'm sorry, it is _Sir _Shanahan nodded, "If you would please. It would be nice to only have to explain this once."

Loli nodded and turned to walk back into the building. She walked up the aisle dreading what she was going to have to do, who she was going to have to talk to.

She walked up to Matthew's desk and decided to make it short and simple. "Matthew, he wants to speak with you as well," before simply turning on her heel and once again exiting the schoolhouse, this time with Matthew following close behind.

**A/N: Alright at long last I have the first chapter finished and revised. If you want **

**me to begin the second chapter( that means looking for inspiration I am not finding **

**now) then ****REVIEW!**** !! Otherwise I wont even attempt to find inspiration******** so **

**please click on the little purple-blue go sign and review!!**


	6. MOST IMPORTANT THING MUST READ

To my very few readers:

THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING!!

To my very few readers:

I am very sorry, but I am afraid that due to some…troubles in my life and some battles that I am personally facing myself, I must put this story on hold for multiple reasons:

1. I have absolutely no inspiration, or any ideas

2. I just don't feel like writing anymore

3. as I mentioned earlier: personal battles that are internal but not serious things I must get over by myself

4. trouble with a few friends not getting along as I should with them

5. no reviewers

6. things that are going on in my family…namely my grandfather

7. school work is getting harder and harder and I have a lot of work to do most weekends, in fact one of my friends has indeed told me that I need to live a little. hehe

8. its getting very difficult for me and I have good times and get out my writing notebook only to get completely lost as to where I want to go or someone will say something to me and put me in a terrible mood.

Again I am really really sorry. If you want to know just send me a message or an e mail and ask any specifics you want because I know that this isn't very clear, what I wrote. I will not hesitate to answer any questions you may have for me, so please do not hesitate to ask any questions. Thank you so much. This may be not permanent, but it could be if I don't let things get better. Again thank you so much to those who actually took the time to read this story, I really appreciate it.

warrior princess 101


End file.
